A Moth to a Flame
by kuku88
Summary: There was something about him that attracted her like a moth to a flame. He was the flame, and she was the moth. She just had to be careful not to get burned. The flame had just grown larger, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep away. Would she get burned, though? Her wings were so delicate; if it was broken again, could it be fixed once again? R&R!


_Another one-shot for the time-being! It's for the reds; I'll probably do a greens one later too._

_Disclaimer: Who says I own them? If I did, I wouldn't need Fanfiction, would I? All I own are my own OC's and the story._

* * *

"I'm telling you, stop calling me Pinky!"

Brick rolled his eyes. He knew her name wasn't Pinky. It was just easier to say "Pinkie" instead of her actual name.

"Can't you try actually saying my name?" she cried, exasperated.

Brick didn't get why she wanted him to say her name so bad. She was such a prissy, uptight girl. "It's too boring that way," he yawned, stretching.

She glared at him. "Blossom's my _name_!" she protested. "There's nothing boring about it! You're supposed to say peoples' names!"

Brick stopped stretching to glare at her. He'd had his fun, but now she was getting annoying. "Look, Pink," he growled. "I don't give a damn about your stupid name; nicknames are real, and I can use them if I want."

Blossom crossed her arms and stomped, feeling like a five-year-old. "I don't like being called 'Pink' or whatever!"

Brick pulled off his cap to rake a hand through his long red hair. "Bloss, I don't have time for this," he growled. "I've got shit to do."

"Like what?" challenged Blossom.

Brick opened his mouth, but then closed it. He sighed, shaking his head. "It's none of your buisness, 'kay? Now leave me alone."

He flew off then, a red streak left behind.

Blossom watched him leave. She didn't know why she wanted to hear him say her name so bad; maybe it was because he…

She blushed, shaking her head. No, that couldn't be it.

Blossom had never thought much of guys, always too busy reading and stuff. She'd dated a few, but none of them had worked out too well.

Sighing, she looked up at the sky. Why had she thought that? It wasn't like he was ever going to be…like that…

Red hair, red eyes, red cap, red clothes…

There was something about him that attracted her like a moth to a flame.

He was the flame, and she was the moth.

She just had to be careful not to get burned.

Blossom sighed again, flying off in the opposite direction. He was an ex-criminal turned hero, and she was always a heroine.

She wasn't sure what she really felt, and even if she felt something, she wasn't sure it'd be real.

* * *

Brick skidded to a stop outside his house, staring at the door. Pinkie was still on his mind.

He decided to try saying her name. "Bloss…" he trailed off. No, he was leaving it at "Bloss".

Sighing, he walked in.

"Brick! My bro, what's up?"

Brick turned to see Butch, leaning against the sofa.

"I'm not in the mood, Butch," he snapped.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "What's got your hair in a twist? I was just going to say the bros and I are going on a group date with the Puffs. You wanna come along and see Pinkie? Maybe you guys will finally start dating."

Brick glared at him. "Why would I wanna see Pink?" he growled.

"Uh…you'll be alone and probably bored to death?" suggested Butch, raising an eyebrow.

Brick groaned. He had a point. "Okay, okay, I see your fucking point. I'll go, I'll go."

* * *

Brick tugged at his black vest. He wore a red no-sleeve underneath the vest, with ripped, gray jeans and accessories. He had on red sneaks and accessories. He didn't get why he had to dress up. All he was doing was tagging along for the sake of having something to do. He kept telling himself that; he was not there to see Pinky.

"Bubbles!" cheered Boomer, hugging the blue Puff.

Buttercup kissed Butch.

Bunny hugged Bandit.

Blaster twirled Banana, laughing.

"Hey, Bliss!" sang Braker, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Then there was the red-haired girl, who was just standing there, tugging at her shirt. She wore a pink dress-shirt with a draw-string waist and emroidery. She also wore light-blue cutoff shorts andblack tights. Her shoes were pink slippers, and she had accessories on.

Brick was surprised the Puffs had also dressed up, but mainly, he was surprised Blossom had dressed up. And he was also surprised by how pretty she looked in that outfit, just standing there shyly.

"Hey, Pink," he called, stepping in front of her, feeling awkward as his brothers and the other Puffs mingled.

Blossom blushed at how hot he looked. It didn't help that the no-sleeve he was wearing hugged his abs, showing off his muscles. "Hi," she mumbled. "Buttercup had me tag along, and Bubbles and Banana insisted I dress up. I feel self-conscious…"

"Don't be," he murmured, leaning in. "You look beautiful."

Blossom was frozen to the spot, her face burning. The flame had just grown larger, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep away. Would she get burned, though? Her wings were so delicate; if it was broken again, could it be fixed once again?

Brick seemed to realize what he was doing, because he stepped back. "I'm sorry," he apologized hastily. "I hadn't meant to do that…"

"I-It's okay," stammered Blossom, her face red.

Brick shook his head to clear it. It wasn't like he liked her or anything; so why had he been so tempted as to do that? What had he been thinking? He wasn't even sure what he had been thinking. All he knew was that she had looked so pretty…He sighed.

Blossom brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, trying to calm down. But her heart was thumping so loudly, she was worried Brick would hear it. It was beating against her ribcage, wanting to burst out.

"Well…we might as well hang," he suggested. "I'm guessing this date is gonna take quite awhile." He nodded toward their siblings, who were laughing and chatting.

Blossom nodded shyly in agreement, unable to take her eyes off of him. His long red hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and his red eyes glowed from under his usual cap. "Brick…" she breathed quietly, unsure if she should break the silence.

"Yeah, Pinky?" he asked, turning around to face her pink eyes.

Blossom blinked. "Can you try saying my name again?" she asked carefully.

"Bloss…" he trailed off. "Why?"

"_Because I want to hear you say it,_" she whispered.

He paused, as if trying to decide whether or not to say it. "…_Blossom_," he finally whispered after what felt like forever.

"What…?" murmured Blossom, her eyes wide. _Had he really just said her name?_ "Say it again…"

"Say what again?" he asked, walking closer to her, leaning in again.

"My name," she breathed.

"…Blossom."

And that was the last thing she heard before the two kissed. Her heart raced in her chest, her mind spinning. She felt fireworks go off in her mind, sparks flying. The fire grew, and she hadn't been burned at all.

It had warmed her, and her heart.

When he parted, his face was flushed. "Sorry," he panted.

"Don't be," she mumbled in reply, blushing.

Brick smiled. "Bloss-"

Blossom waited, not daring to breathe.

But then he just smirked and didn't say anything else.

Feeling dissapointed, Blossom looked at her feet, her face red.

Brick tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. "Don't look down; always keep your head up but your feet down…_Blossom_."

And then they shared another kiss.

Blossom had been worried she'd actually be burned, but she was wrong. Brick would always be a glowing flame that would warm her heart.

A whistle sounded, piercing the air. "Would you look at you two? Get a room, you guys!"

The two reds drew apart, their faces flushed. They turned to see their siblings, all watching them.

Butch stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, a knowing smrik on his face. It had been his whistle and voice that had interrupted the two reds.

Brick's face was still red, but he glared at Butch. "Don't say what I think you're gonna say," he warned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Blossom was completely flushed, covering her mouth with two hands. She couldn't believe it. Brick had just said her name, and had kissed her too!

"I knew you two could get together!" smirked Butch.

"_You said it!_" groaned Brick, throwing his hands in the air, exasperated.

Blossom stepped back, her heart feeling dissapointed. Had that kiss meant nothing to him; had he just toyed with her feelings? Perhaps she was wrong, after all. She'd gotten burned. Tears stung her eyes. She flew off, leaving a pink streak behind her.

"Bloss; wait! I didn't mean it that way!" Brick called. He turned to Butch in exasperation.

"_Go after her!_" his brother hissed, motioning with his hands.

Brick sighed, nodding. He flew off too, a red streak behind him.

* * *

"Blossom?" he called, looking around. _Where could she be?_ He looked around, floating all over the place. But then he thought of something, and he flew over to the spot he had in mind.

_The wishing well._

There she was, sniffling.

"Bloss?" he called softly, landing beside her.

"_Leave me alone_," she mumbled.

"I didn't mean it that way; honest," he said carefully.

"Then what did you mean?" she cried, her head flying up.

Brick was surprised to see the tears streaming down her face. He hadn't thought it would hurt her this much.

"I thought you could be my warming fire!" she cried, letting it all spill out.

Brick was taken aback; he hadn't expected that.

"…_But you wouldn't understand_," she muttered, looking away.

Brick grabbed her wrist.

Blossom looked up, tears falling. "_What?_" she cried, trying to get him to let go.

"I'm sorry, 'kay?…_Blossom_."

Blossom looked up in surprise. "…_Brick?_"

He kissed her again, and tears streamed down her face.

He parted then. "I said that because I didn't want Butch to rub it in my face," Brick explained. "That kiss did mean something to me; I'm sorry for making you misunderstand." He held her face and wiped away her tears.

"…Brick," she mumbled.

"Blossom," he replied without hesitation. "Let's go back," he offered, getting up and putting out his hand.

Blossom smiled slightly, nodding and taking his hand.

He and Blossom flew off then, returning to their siblings.

* * *

"I trust all's well?" asked Butch, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," agreed Blossom, giggling softly.

"And I'm glad," Brick said. "…_Pink_."

"Not this again!" groaned Blossom.

Brick smirked at her. "Yes this again, Pinky."

Everyone laughed then.

Blossom smiled. She hadn't been burnt; only singed. She really was a moth to a flame, but Brick was her warming flame, and he would warm her heart.

* * *

_Finally done! This took quite awhile; so hope you enjoyed! See ya later!_


End file.
